The Queens: Season 1
by cruz29
Summary: So yeah this is the first spin off on my story Iced Black Tea Lemonade Sweatened. If you have not read it I suggest you do, but it is not necessary. The basic idea behind this is that Emma killian and Neil have created a YouTube series. This is that series. Emma has found herself lost in a world that is not hers. She has to figure out what is going on. G!P I dont own OUAT.
1. The Calling

**Hey guys finally getting the logistics of working on two storys at once. Hmm storys looks wierd...anyway hey is the premium of the **Iced Black Tea Lemonade Sweatened's YT series spinoff. Enjoy and review let me know what you think.

* * *

**Season 1 Episode 1: The calling**

'**Emma**_' she calls to her. Opening her eyes, she jumps awake. This wasn't right. She wasn't in her bed. White cold snowflakes were landing on her face. The sky was white with clouds and trees surrounded her. She sat up unsure of what she was doing in the middle of the forest. When she fell asleep, she was in her apartment watching a stupid show with a cup of hot coco with cinnamon on top._

"_Where am I?" she said to herself as she stood up. Looking around she saw nothing but trees and snow. Looking down at her clothes she found herself wearing her red leather jacket, jeans and snow boots. "Think swan you took a winter survival class granted that was in the fifth grade." She sighed. 'I'm gonna die,' she thought to herself. Randomly picking a direction she started trudging into the direction of what she believed to be a town. By that she meant what her gut guessed was the direction of said town. As she walked, she tried to figure out how she came to be in a place like this._

_Earlier Boston_

_Emma had just finished working and wanted nothing more than to head home a cuddle under her blankets. '_**Just a few groceries don't want a repeat of last week**_' the voice in her head told her as she pulled buggy along. This had been happening a lot lately. A voice. A sultry seductive voice would insert its self into her head. She didn't know where it came from and it never talked much, but lately the voice had soon taken over her life. Sometimes she found herself talking to it making her look crazy in public. She was crazy._

_Casually she traveled the isles grabbing the items she needed to survive. Soon she found herself in the produce section. She stared contemplating the selection of apples. '_**The honey Crisp.' **_Emma eyed the dark fruit. "I like the granny smiths" she mumbled to the voice. '_**Honeycrisp are rich and sweet'**_. Emma didn't feel like fighting so she grabbed the honey crisps. As she proceeded to the checkout Emma stopped in her spot and eyed the pastries. '_**Do it' **_the voice said. Emma grabbed a cupcake with a single candle on it and checked out._

_At home Emma put away her groceries, changed and settles down with a hot cup of coco. '_**The cupcake. The candle' **_the voice called to her. Getting up she grabbed the cupcake from the container lit the candle and starred at the flame. '_**Make a wish'**_ Emma made her wish then blew out the candle, _**'I'll see you soon'**

_Back in the cold wilderness_

_Emma stopped dead in her tracks on a dirt road. That voice it did this. Whatever this was she had done it. Taken back Emma almost missed the horse that nearly trampled her._

"_Well, well what do we have here?" A man on horseback walked up her. He was dressed in a weird armor. "It's been a long while since you have shown your face in this area." Emma Just stared at him confused._

"_I'm sorry who are you?" he just laughed. Her survival instinct kicked. This was not safe anymore._

"_Ah playing dumb I see. No matter." He jumped off his horse. "The Queen will reward me handsomely for bringing your traitorous arse back." He reached out for Emma. Emma grabbed his out reaching hands maneuvering the soldier until he was thrown half-hazardly on to the ground. Quickly Emma reacted by mounting the man's horse riding away. The man lay on the floor watching his stead fly off down the road._


	2. Long live the Evil Queen

Season 1 - Episode 2: Long live the Evil Queen.

Emma rode into long into the night. She had no idea where she was or where she was going, but deep in the woods she found a small village. Emma was slightly taken back by the village. It was if she had been taken back into time. The walls were made of clay and the roofs were made of straw. There were no street light or lamps and the only illumination were the torches and camp fires. It smelled like cow, horses and mud causing Emma to scrunch her nose. Seeing an old man wrapped in medieval snow linen Emma jumped up off her horse and called out to him.

"Yo, buddy." The man looked at her. Emma caught the look in his eye. He was startled then he glanced at the horse behind her and he became fearful. "Hey do you have a phone I can you."

"I-I'm sorry?" He stuttered leaving Emma uneasy.

"A phone? Do you have one?" she tried again.

"I don't know what that is. Please go. This small village wants no trouble." He started to scurry away.

"I'm not here to cause trouble I only want to get home," The man ran off as if he had seen a ghost. "What the fuck? Where am I?" Looking around found Emma heard music and drunken singing coming from a pub. Noticing her sudden chill Emma decided it would be best to try there for a phone. Entering the building the warmth of the fire hit her and the sound of the cheers continued. At least until they saw her. They all wore similar medieval clothing as the man before. Warily she wandered inside and up to the bar. The music started playing again, but the chatter was now merely a hush. Sitting at the bar a barmaid came up to her.

"What can I get you slick?" The spunky barmaid eyed her.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What? No. A phone. You know a mobile device. An object to call someone."

"I have no idea what this phone is you speak of."

"Dude come on. You guys are really doing great in this roleplay thing, but I am lost and I need to get home. Break the rules this once." The brunette bar maid turn from her then turned back around producing a drink and handing it to her.

"Look the only time I role play is in the bedroom." She winked at Emma.

"Look your beautiful, but I am not interested." Emma took a long drink of the piss tasting beer. She was literally lost and no one seemed to want to help. "Where am I."

"You don't know?" Emma shook her head before taking another drink. "You are in Cantaloo." Maybe it was the alcohol but all of a sudden Emma felt relaxed.

"I have never heard of Cantaloo what state is it in?"

"State? Your majesty we are in the Dark Kingdom, your kingdom how do you not know where Cantaloo is?" The girl was starting to blur. Emma's head was getting dizzy.

"Wha-what the fuck di-did you do tome?" Emma struggled to stand up only to feel the dizzy darkness take over.

"I'm sorry you majesty. This village is small and it can't take the wrath of the Evil Queen." Then darkness surrounded her. She fought to keep from falling deeper into it, but it felt as if she were in tar. Just as she was about to be consumed her eyes started to open letting in the glorious light.

"Stand up and walk you treacherous swine." Emma felt herself being stood up then pushed to the floor. Her eyes sight was blurry she shook her head trying to clear the fuzz. Someone grabbed her stood her up on her unsteady feet. "I said walk!" She was pushed forward.

Emma stumbled forward still trying to clear her blurry eyes. As she walked she could identify that there were a lot of people whispering as she walked past them. She could only catch small parts of the whispers 'savior' 'the queen' 'die'. Finally her eye's had cleared she was in a large grand hall surrounded by people. The floor was made of black and white marble stone. She was shackled to a chain like a dog. 'I must be fucking dreaming' Emma thought. As they made their way further in to the room she finally found what they walking toward. A beautiful woman with a crown on her head and dressed in an elegant red and black dress. It was covered in lace and a small amount of sequence patterned into flowers. The woman's face was the most stunning thing she had ever seen causing her to pause a moment to long for her captures liking. They pushed her causing her to fall to the ground. Emma groaned as her body adjusted to the new surface.

"Get up," one of the men growled before kicking her in the ribs.

"ENOUGH!" the woman's voice bellowed. She knew that voice. She had heard it a million of times instructing her to buy apples. "Bring her to me." But this wasn't the soft loving voice she had come to know. This voice was cold and commanding sending chills down her spine. The men grabbed her arms pilling her to her feet and practically dragged her closer to the unknown woman. Roughly they dropped her to her knees in front of this beauty. Emma watched as the woman walked around her sizing her up. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" Emma just looked at confused

"I'm sorry I don't understand." A loud slap echoed through the hall. Emma's face stung rage coursed through her body. "What the fuck, who the fuck do you think you are?!" Emma stood up to confront the woman. The men grabbed her but she fought them of knocking one on his back while the other held his now broken nose. Then a sudden surge of pain rushed through her body sending her back to her knees.

"You traitorous Trollip you dare to raise up to me!" Emma gasped in pain. "I am a queen and you Emma Swan are a traitor to not only the crown, but to ME! Tell me why I should not sentence you to death." The pain was gone and Emma tried to catch her breathe. Looking up she saw the regal queen sit on her throne staring down at her. She had an evil grin Emma knew she was going to die by the hands of this gorgeous woman.


	3. I still don't know where I am

_Season 1 - Episode 3: I still don't know where I am._

_Emma woke up from her sleep with a start. It's a dream Emma told herself but looking around she found herself still trapped in the dungeons. Sighing she heard the clamber of a guard walking to her cell. Sitting up she wait for him to arrive._

_" 'ere." He said gruffly throwing a tray full of muck and water. "Eat up. The queen has plans for yous." He walked away._

_"Gross." Emma curled her lips at the disgusting meal. She needed to get out of that hell hole. Lucky for her the queen had not believed Emma when she said had done bad things. Not super bad things but enough to help her pick up a few tricks like pickpocketing and lock picking. She called it criminal ingenuity. Checking her pockets she found her trusty lock pick. "Obviously even the queen is stupid enough not to check a thief's pocket." Emma smiled as she started working on the lock._

_Memory of what happened after everyone left_

_"I can't." Emma struggled out still recovering. The Evil Queen gave a dark chuckle, "I can't, because I can tell that no matter what I say you will not believe me. That even if I tell you I just spent my birthday in the city of Boston where the last thing I remember was blowing out a candle on a stupid cupcake that you will not believe me. I know that no matter how much I beg you to understand that I have spent the last 19 years alone in a world that doesn't see me that you will not believe me." Emma tried to pour as much truth as she could into her statement to arouse some pity on the Queen. The Queen stayed silent, so Emma took this as her chance. "Where I come from, we do not have royalty so I have no idea how to address you, but if there is any way a person in you stature could believe a single word from my mouth please know that I am lost and I just want to go back home to my invisible life." Dead silence filled the room. Then the hall filled with deep laughing._

_"You expect me to believe a word you have just said? You disappeared for 8 months and you expect me to believe that you have not been gathering a rebellion."_

_"Yes! Because if I was gathering a rebellion why would I wander into a town without them. Why would I allow myself to get caught if I was looking to over throw you? None of this makes fucking sense!"_

_"Silence!" the Queens voice boomed. "You will tell me where your bands of misfits are so I can kill them then you." The Queen seethed._

_"I don't know what you are talking about!" Emma yelled._

_"LEAVE THE ROOM ALL OF YOU!" the men reached for Emma, "Not her." Emma swallowed hard trying to hide her fear. Bodies quickly left the room leaving Emma to face the queen. The evil queen turned from her and faced the large window. "Do you know what it's like to be in this position? I wanted you caught so badly so I could see the life drain from your eyes. Yet, I never wanted to catch you because then the last of the light I had in my soul would die." Her voice was soft now reminding her of the caring apple picking voice._

_"If I knew where the rebellion was I would tell you." Emma tried, but Regina just chuckled._

_"Always so eager to please me. Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Regina finally turned to look at her. Emma was shocked. 'Love'. She was so confused. "I fell in love with the way you would always did what I wanted, but then you let your mother take you away from me."_

_"I don't have a moth-"_

_"Yes, yes you have told me that once before, but then you let her and your love sick father out of my dungeon." She bit at Emma. "I loved you Emma," she was all of a sudden in Emma was on her feet and the queen in her space. "You were MY everything and you betrayed me. WHY!"_

_"I am trying to tell you-"_

_"STOP PLAYING STUPID!" Emma was pushed to the floor. Hitting Hard Emma groaned in pain._

_"Maybe that is why I left you," Emma stupidly mumbled._

_"What did you say?" it came out like a growl._

_"Maybe if you would listen I wouldn't have. Or maybe laying your hands on me was my last straw."_

_"Did your mother brain wash you so much that you would actually believe I would hurt you? I never laid an unwanted finger on you." They stared at each other, but exhausted of this never ending back and forth._

_"Look if I am your Emma Swan. Which I am not sure I am even though you know my name and apparently I look like her. I am sorry I betrayed you. I may have had a good reason too, but I am telling you I don't remember doing that. What I know is that I was found in the forest as a child put into the foster care system until I ran away. Did a bunch of stuff I am not proud of. Got my life together and now I live in Boston." She then realized that the other woman was listening to her. "I mean look how I am dressed compared to how you are dress. This isn't a costume these are the clothes I wear on a daily basis." They sat for a minute and Emma prayed she had reached the queen. "Before you kill let me prove to you that I am not lying."_

_Back in the cell_

_With a loud click the cell door opened. "It's all about the tumblers," she smiled closing the door behind her and putting the pick in her boot. Emma walked quietly along the dimly lit dungeon for about five minutes finally finding a way out that had only one lonely guard. Quickly and quietly she knocked the guy out. Fresh air filled her lungs as she wandered the castle has it was rather late or it looked late. It was dark and there were not many people wandering around. It was the perfect chance for her to make her escape, but that would only make it worse. The Evil Queen would send her army after her. No. Emma thought better. She made her way through the castle searching for a specific room. Twenty minutes later she got lucky and pulled the door to the room she knew was the one she was looking for. Which was a good thing considering her escape had not gone unnoticed and soldiers were starting to emerge to search for her._

_The room was dark, but cozy. The bed was huge, but looked small compared to the size of the room. She noticed a balcony and found herself outside watching the commotion below her. It was a cold night and she was just happy she remembered to bring her jacket during her escape. The door to the room suddenly flung open startling her._

_"I do not care what it takes!" the Queen yelled, "You better find her or all of you will burn!" the door slammed shut. The Queen walked into the room hands on her hip. "And to think you were going to believe her." Emma hid behind a pillar, but was able to see and hear the other woman. "Why? Why do you let your love for that stupid blonde makes you do stupid things?" Regina had walked over to her vanity angrily sliding stuff to the floor all it landing with loud crash. Regina covered her face, but Emma knew she was crying. For some odd reason Emma's heart strings tugged forcing her to come out of the shadows to reveal herself._

_"You know while I appreciate you not killing me that dungeon was kind of an over kill."_


	4. Street Rat

Season 1: Episode 4 – Street Rat

"What are you doing in here?!" Emma was instantly lifted off the ground by an unseen hand around her throat. "Was this a part of your plan? Get caught then get out of my dungeon then kill me? How did you even get out?" rage filled Regina's eyes.

"Trying-to-," she gasped, "talk-to-you." Emma was then released falling to the floor. She let out a soft grunt as sat up inspecting her throat. "IF I wanted to kill you wouldn't I have done it while you were sleeping or something?"

"Then why are you here."

"Because I have nowhere to go." Emma shrugged still on the floor. "If I ran out the castle you would hunt me down. Realistically I don't know this land so you would have me and killed me on the spot. So I figured I would get out of the dungeon find you and wing it."

"I could kill you right now." Regina growled.

"You won't."

"And what makes you so confident about that?"

"I'm not sure, a feeling."

"You are so infuriating," Regina turned away from Emma and poured herself a drink, "What do you want."

"To understand," Emma stood up as Regina watched her carefully. "I get that you are furious with me, but as I have told you I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"You don't have to, but I would really like it if we could just get over this and maybe we could be friends." Emma stepped closer.

"You are beyond stupid," Regina down half a cup of amber liquid, "We can't be friends, because we were married and you left me."

"I'm sorry what?" Emma felt herself get dizzy. She had never thought of being married let alone felt like she ever wants to be married. "That's impossible I never want or wanted to be married."

"I have heard that before then you asked and then you made it very obvious that you didn't want to and the whole thing was a mistake." Emma found herself sitting on the floor.

"I mean don't get me wrong you are really gorgeous, but I am a street rat compared to you."

"You are so stupid." Regina filled her cup then took another drink.

"I just don't understand. If I am YOUR Emma how did we meet?"

*Flashback*

A young Regina of 16 is walking though the pine trees of the White Kingdoms garden forest. Her parents had forced to attend a ball for a young royal. Although she knew it was a rouse in order for her mother to spy on the very popular kingdom. Regina found a spot under a somewhat dry pine tree as the floor was still covered in snow to sit for a moment. She had yet to meet the infamous Snow White's daughter, but prayed the girl wasn't annoying as her mother.

Her mother had told her of the young White princess, Eloise or something. How the princess was born from true love. It was rumored that due to this very light magic anyone who came into contact with her fell instantly in love with her. It was also said that while her mother's beauty was the fairest of them all, the Princess beauty was almost God like. Her mother had instructed her to not look the princess in the eyes for fear that Regina would be entranced by this magic.

Regina Scoffed at her mother's words. In reality Regina did not want to be there. The idea of celebrating the birth of some bratty princess irritated her. Regina had figuratively kicked and screamed during the whole trip. Her mother had just told her to stop being a child. So when the opportunity came to escape for a while she did.

"Lose that attitude Regina. Behave Regina." Regina's temper had yet to disperse, "Don't tell me what to do. I don't even care about the princess. She is probably a snobby spoiled bitch."

"I hear she also bathes in buttermilk to keep her skin soft as silk." A voice from above caused Regina jumped up in fright.

"How dare you!" Regina scolded. Looking into the tree she saw a girl about sixteen in a tree. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and she wore dirty wolf fur. Her eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen. Causing something strange happened to her insides. They flipped nervously and she was not sure why, as this had never happened before. "How dare you sneak up on me!" The blonde girl merely smiled with a chuckle. "Don't you know eavesdropping is very rude?"

"I apologize. You just looked so miserable and I don't know. I just thought you could use a friend." The blonde shrugged. The girl casually jumped out of the tree, "I am Emma." She held out her hand.

"Regina," Regina took the blondes hand only to have the other girl smoothly bring her hand to her lips. "What are you doing?" she asked without pulling away.

"My father always told me that if I am ever in the company of a beautiful woman you must charmingly greet them with a kiss to their hand," Emma winked. Regina blushed many boys had told her of her beauty but none had ever caused this kind of reaction. "And you are the most beautifully stunning girl I have ever seen."

"Charming," Regina said flatly. "Now if you don't mind," pulling her hand a way, "I don't need to catch your germs, street rat."

"A street rat?" Emma chuckled, "do you always insult people you have just met."

"Only those how eavesdrop in trees."

Later that night

She was starving, but they had yet started eating as they were waiting on the Princess to arrive. Regina was sat at the large dining table next to her was supposed to be the princess. Finally the large hall doors opened and all but the queen stood for the Princess arrival. Her eyes were the first thing she saw as the blonde confidently strolled in.

"I am sorry I am late mother, but I found myself occupied longer than I expected." Regina watched as she walks over to her mother on the cheek.

"No matter, I am just happy you made it sweetheart." Snow White smiled and gestured to the seat next to Regina. The princess smirked at Regina's deer in the head lights face. Emma cockily sat next to Regina who wore a blush of embarrassment. Her mother would skin her alive if she found out about Regina insulting the princess. Emma stuck out her hand to greet Regina. Regina would not allow the blonde to get the better though and stuck took the blondes hand with confidence.

"We meet again, beautiful." Emma stated low enough to not allow others to hear there intimate interaction, before kissing her hand.

"Street rat," Regina stated calmly in a low voice. Emma smiled.

*End of flashback*

"Yeah I am not that charming," Emma brought her knees to her chest. She still had not gotten up off the floor.

"You really don't remember do you?" Emma shook her head, "Stand up," Regina pushed of then vanity walking purposefully over to Emma, "Stand up," she demanded again as Emma made no move to stand. Jumping to her feet clumsily Regina produced two swords throwing one at Emma who instinctually caught it.

"What are you do-" Regina swung the sword at Emma who to her own surprise blocked it. Regina swung again Emma again blocked. Regina could see the panic in Emma stopping her attacks. She observed the various stages of confusion wash over Emma. "How did I do…?" Emma dropped the sword with a loud clang and her eye grew big, "Holy fuck… holy fuck! What is going on? What the fuck is wrong with me?" Regina fought her urge to rush over to Emma and comfort her. Instead she found a seat in a recliner in her rooms seating area and stared into the fire.

"There is an attached room through that door it has all your needs and since you have proven to be an escape artist a magic seel will be placed on your room." Regina waved her hand unceremoniously at the door. She put an immense amount of effort into looking unfazed, but inside she was just as panicked as Emma.


	5. The capture of the white Princess

_**Season 1 Episode 5: The capture of the white Princess **_

"_**Emma!" a young Regina laughed as they rode through the country side on the backs of their horses to a royal watering hole. Their parents had decided after Emma's ball that the two would court until they were wed. At first Regina was reluctant refusing to humor the blond as the got to know one another, but she gave in to the other woman's charm. **_

_**Regina's mother was pleased to say the least. Being merged to such powerful name was something Cora could use to her benefit, but that was of little concern of Regina's. She was just happy to have the chance to fall for someone as sweet and caring as Emma. **_

_**Regina jumped off her off her horse stripped down to her bare naked self and dove into the water. Surfacing she saw Emma taking her time striping from her clothes before following Regina's lead and diving. Emma swam over to Regina bringing into her to wrap around her body while she stands supporting her weight.**_

"_**I won," Regina laughed.**_

"_**I let you," Emma hummed. **_

"_**You are a sore loser," Regina pecked Emma's lips. Regina had recently noticed Emma was not acting like herself lately. Regina had noted Emma was almost avoiding her, and was not her enthusiastic self. "Are you alright my love? You have seemed a little off lately."**_

"_**I am fine. I have just had a lot of pressing matters on my mind." Emma weakly smiled.**_

"_**Is there anything I can help with," She tried to let Emma see how much she was willing to do for her.**_

"_**You love me don't you?"**_

"_**Of course I do." **_

"_**Would you love me if I wasn't meant to be queen?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**What if I were to die in some horrific accident? Would you seek another to fill your bed by months end?"**_

"_**If you died no other person would take my bed. I would die and be nothing but a shell of a person without you." **_

"_**If I asked you to kill every last villager would you do it."**_

"_**Yes." Regina was unsure of where this was headed but she did not like the morbid moment. "Are planning on killing people?" Emma shook her head.**_

"_**Would you be with me if I took another to bed?"**_

"_**Have you?" Again Emma shook her head. "I don't know what I would do. I want to say no but I want to say yes. I couldn't tell you if I would or not. I know I would be hurt and upset, but I can't answer you. Would you be with me if I took another?"**_

"_**In all fairness I agree with you answer." **_

"_**Why are you asking me these things?"**_

"_**Sometimes as the future ruler of this kingdom I can blind to those around me. It is a flaw I have come to notice in myself. For the most part I can weed them out, but with you I fear that I have fallen so madly in love with you that I may turn my head to the truth." **_

"_**Are you suggesting my love for you is but a cloak?" Regina was slightly offended.**_

"_**I am suggesting that you are my weakness, and I can't live without you. If you were to ever betray me I would pray you put me out of my misery by slitting my throat."**_

"_**I don't seek to betray you Emma." Feeling Emma's worry she knew she had to reassure her. "I am vengeful, jealous person. Everything I do whether I try to or not is on my sleeve." She took one of Emma's hands placing it between her breasts then sliding it down. "I am not good at hiding or being cunning. Nor do I want to be, because I will one day be all yours." She placed Emma's hand on her wanting center. Emma's breathe caught in her throat for a second before speaking.**_

"_**Marry me." **_

Emma woke with tears streaming down her face. Groaning she wiped her face and stared at the ceiling. It was plain ceiling with bricks that shaped into a dome. While it was beautifully constructed the room felt a little dark for her liking.

"Bad dream," Regina's sultry voice caused Emma to suddenly sit up.

"Jesus," Emma said.

"Jesus? That's a weird expression." Regina was dressed in black dress with purple accents. "Get up. I have court, but you will stay here. If you so much put a foot out that door I will char you to a crisp and and sell your meat as jerky."

"Gross," Emma scrunched her face. "At least make me a delicious jerky." Emma teased knowing the queen's temper would slightly rise. She was right Regina's Nostrils flared in annoyance.

"I will be back by mid-day." Regina stood and left with the door slamming shut. Groaning Emma slammed back down on to the bed effectively falling back a sleep. She woke later to her stomach growling from hunger. She headed found a bowl of fresh fruit sitting on a small round table. After effectively eating an apple and large amount of grapes Emma proceeded to the bathroom.

The bathroom was different then what she was use too. There was a large tub in the middle of the room that had nozzles that allowed water to pour in from an unknown source. There was a basin with again magical flowing water and a large cabinet with different soap items that had no labels.

Deciding on a bath Emma filled the tub as she explored the different scents. She found a nice mint/flower smelling vial and poured it into the tub. She had never smelled something so nice before and was excited to try it out. Sliding into the hot water she allowed the smell to engulf her. It was nice to finally be getting clean, but now she was stuck thinking about her current situation.

"Now what?" Emma said to no one but herself. "I am so screwed. That beautiful woman is going to kill me for something I have not done. Think Emma. Think." She sighed, "I wonder how I got here. Maybe it's like some stupid Dr. Who shit. That is literally my luck. Okay hold on let's say this is some weird dimensions I have watched enough T.V. to figure this out. Okay so I am from this dimension. I was, am, married to that woman and I betrayed her. So think how did I betray her? Maybe I slept with someone else. No I would never do that. 1 it's against my character and 2 have you seen her like hot damn I lucked out. Fuck I am going to die." Emma sunk into the tub allowing the water to swallow her whole. Finally after a minute Emma resurfaced to find Regina standing at the edge of the tub.

"I see you still talk to yourself."

"Yeah it helps sometimes." Emma felt slightly uncomfortable as Regina stared at her hungrily. Thankfully there were enough bubbles to hide her body. "Um," Emma uncomfortably shifted.

"Didn't I tell you to be ready by the time I got back?"

"I didn't know you it would be back so soon."

"I said mid-day." Regina snapped.

"I'm sorry. I can be ready in five minutes." Regina rolled her eyes. They stood there for what felt like forever. Staring at one another awkwardly till Emma cleared her throat. "Uh I'll just need um a minute."

"Oh right." For the first time since Emma had met Regina she saw her falter, but quickly recovered, "Be quick about it. I have wasted enough time on you." Regina turned in a swish of dress. Sighing Emma submerged herself on last time. Ten minutes later Emma was finally ready to face the queen. "You said five minutes," Regina bit.

"Sorry I still do not know where everything."

"Don't let it happen again," Emma then felt herself picked up and dragged through the castle. Roguishly she was tossed into a metal cage. Landing with an 'oof' she turned to see the queen approach the box.

"Do I want to know why you threw me in a cage again?"

"It has been difficult since you left to get these peasants to conform into my rule." Regina placed her hands onto the cage bars. "So in order to prove who the real ruler of this kingdom is I will parade you around like trophy." Regina gave Emma sickingly sweet smile before turning and leaving.

Emma around in that cage as it bumped and jutted over rocks. A man on the top of the wagon yelled about the capture of the infamous White Princess traitor to the realm. People in the surrounding villages gathered around gawking at the sight. After hours of sitting thinking of her current situation the more bored she became. So when the carriage came to a stop at a pub she waited for the guards to abandon her in the cage as they proceeded inside. She once again picked the lock to the cage exiting the cage. She knew she could for sure make a run for it as the guards wouldn't know she was missing for a while. She had told the queen she would not run so instead she settled on exploring the town. At first she was getting away with the smallest of attention. Soon though a small crowd was fallowing her with whispers and curious stares that she attempted to ignore. After half hour her stomach began to grumble she wandered up to the fruit stand where a girl about her age sat tending the stall.

"Hi," Emma said with a flirtatious smile hoping to con some food from the light brunette. The red apples had not only been calling to her but, Regina's sweet voice from Boston filtered through her head.

"Your majesty," The girl gasped. The words slightly irked the blonde.

"Don't call me that. I am not majesty to anyone." Emma tried to hide her slight falter.

"I'm sorry," the girl stuttered, "but you will always be our ruler."

"No I am not anything but a confused person." The Girl only stared at Emma, "I am sorry to bother you..." Emma waited for the girl to give her name.

"Beth."

"Beth. I love that name." She didn't it was such a plain name. Never will she have a daughter named Beth. "Could you tell how me and the queen became enemies situation?"

"Do you not know yourself as it involves you?"

"Look it's complicated." Emma said a little irritated now.

"I- I am not sure. There are a lot of rumors. One being you realized what horrible person she was and left. There is one where she overthrew you. The one I think most likely is that you found out the evil queen was barren causing you to find a different lover." Beth's words ended with a hint of arousal.

"Don't call her evil," Emma spouted off without thinking about the words that came out her mouth, startling the poor girl. Sighing she pointed to the strawberry's in the back. "Could I please get two large bundles of strawberries?" Beth smiled turning her back from her. This allowed Emma the two seconds to pull two red apples and walk back towards the cage. When she got back she could see there was a crowd around the area where the carriage was left. Then the distinctive noise of yelling coming from none other than Regina filtered through the air.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Regina yelled over the crowd. No one spoke to turn Emma over. "Fine," Regina smiled making small moves around the formed circle. Then with quickness she plunged her hand into the chest of an elderly man before retracting her hand from his chest. A lowed gasp not only from Emma but the crowd its self was heard. "If you do not turn her over I will be back every day," She squeezed them man's heart crumpling him to the floor, "one of you will die each day." Whispers traveled through the crowd. Before anyone could decide anything Emma spoke up.

"Wait!" Emma called out pushing through the hordes of people. "I am here I did not run away." She made her way into the opening. "I told you I would not leave. Please leave these people alone." Emma pleaded with the queen. Regina rushed over to Emma roughly grabbed her by the wrist jerking her. Emma could see the rage in Regina's eyes. With one squeeze the man that had been on gasped before he died. Shock for filled Emma's eyes as she was surrounded by a purple smoke, she had not expected that. She knew Regina had killed you could tell, but she didn't expect to ever see it. When the smoke cleared she felt her self being pushed to the floor.

"Where the fucks were you? How did you get out of the cage?"

"Ow was that really necessary," Emma turned so she was on her back on the floor.

"You are so infuriating!" Regina turned from her, "why do you keep coming back." Regina whispered more for to herself than to Emma. Emma decided to ignore the impromptu answer.

"I brought you an apple," Emma innocently holding out the Red apple, "it's a honey crisp."

"You like the green ones." Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma faltered at Regina's knowledge of her apple preference, but only for a moment.

"Honeycrisp are rich and sweet."


	6. Escape plan B

_**Wow guys thank for all the love shown. please keep it coming I promise we will start getting into the what happened.**_

* * *

_**S**__**eason 1 Episode 6: Escape plan B**_

A week, it's been a week since Emma arrived in what she has learned is the Enchanted Forest. Every day it's the same routine. She wakes up, bathes, gets dress, by that time Regina is there and ready to throw her into the cage on wheels. Like the first time Emma would get out wander the streets then comeback to an infuriated Regina. The only thing that would change is the guards that paraded her around. Emma believed they were murdered although she hoped they were given the benefit of the doubt.

On the figuring out what the hell was going on front. Well, that was not going so well. She still has no idea how she got there. Or left? She again was not sure of what was going on. It was be easier to list the things she did know. She knew she was married to Regina. That was about it.

Anyway today was like every other day the only thing she was wandering the town looking for apples to come give to Regina on her return. Finding a stall with different kinds of apples she found herself inspecting them for longer than she wanted. A person in a cloak was slid right up to her as she picked one of the apples up.

"Emma," the voice was of a woman she had heard before but could not recognize. Emma turned her head to look at the figure.

"Who are you?" she didn't move. Emma feared that if she made a sudden movement to step away from the situation would lead bad things happening.

"You don't know?" The figure did not turn to her.

"I don't know a lot of things, recently." Emma made the smallest movements to grab to apples from the now seemingly empty stand.

"Come with me if you want to survive," She finally looked at the cloaked figure although she still could not see the woman's face. This person wore a forest green cloak, a tan shirt, and brown riding pants.

"Yea you should at least promise me a puppy or some candy before you try and kidnap me." Emma took a step back.

"What?"

"Right that might be a 'my world' reference," Emma took another step back. "I'm not going with you," the woman grabbed her arm. Adrenaline pumped through Emma's veins. Pushing the person as hard as she could causing the woman to stumble back in to a table pile of apples. Taking this as her opportunity Emma took off running back to the safety of her cage.

Behind her she could hear footsteps chasing after her. With no time to think Emma ducked down an alley she hoped would lead her back to be most likely would be yelling her head off. The turn ended up being a dead end.

"Shit," Emma Spun in a circle looking for a hiding place or escape route. The only option she found was a ledge from there she could jump and pull herself to the roof.

"THERE!" She heard someone yell behind her. Turning she saw two hooded figures racing down the alley. Without hesitation she ran toward some boxes giving her a little extra height to jump off a nearby wall propelling her up to the ledge. The cloaked figures grabbed at her feet, but luckily Emma was able to get away from there needy hands and pull herself to the ledge. From there she took the risky jump from the ledge to the roof top. After successfully making onto the roof Emma took off across the roof top.

Luckily Regina had chosen a relatively large/developed city. Making all the buildings if not built together closely built together. As she ran and jumped along the roof tops she could hear the people chasing her down below but the safety of the roof gave her the advantage. She could see the square Regina should be at waiting for her. Before she could get to last roof top a whoosh past her head blasting tiles off the roof. Startling her Emma stumbled with a quick look back at another hooded figure in a cloak was flying at her. The figure shot what she knew now to be magic. Reaching the edge of the roof she saw Regina in the court yard voice booming away, she would not notice Emma. Panicking Emma made the split decision into a nearby pool made for washing clothes. She only hoped she could make it. The pool was a pretty far jump from her current position but she had no other choice. Backing up she tried to get some speed and jumped. She wasn't going to make it she was short by a lot.

"Fuck!" she screamed once the realization hit her. Praying the fall would not kill her she closed her eyes bracing for the impact. Seconds later she thudded to the floor with significantly less pain than expected. She died. That is why it didn't hurt, she died. "I'm dead. There is no other way to explain it I'm dead." She said with her eyes still closed.

"You're not dead," Regina's sultry voice floated through the air softly.

"Oh it's you again," how it was possible even in death Regina's voice still was there to torture her. "I will never again take you advice and buy a cupcake ever again," Emma huffed.

"You're not dead Swan."

"I am not stupid I know jumping off building is way more painful and since I am literally in no pain it must mean I am dead. Which sucks because I would do anything to kiss you, I mean the human you and not the voice you. Not that I wouldn't kiss the voice you, but you're just a voice you don't have a body. And-"

"For God's sake open your eyes Emma. You're not dead."

"Fine but if I wake up and I see my lifeless body as I float away I will be really upset," Emma slowly opened her eyes squinting at the sudden brightness of the world. When her eyes were fully open Emma could see Regina kneeling near her. Suddenly a sudden admiration came over Emma. Sure she knew Regina was beautiful, but something about this moment caused her to flash back. To a dream? A memory? Closing her eyes again the image came to life.

_**Flashback/dream thing…**_

_The clank and bangs of shields surrounded her. "Emma!" the dark haired fellow came up to her._

"_Neil, My oldest friend how are you!" she greeted the man she had known since birth. _

"_Great I see you have decided to come train with us today," He was right she was her armor ready to spar with some of her men. She smiled and they set off to find someone who could stand up to the challenge. Her warriors were cheering and jeering as they observed men attempting to climb a pole and retrieve an arrow with weights attached to their wrist. As a man fell laughing and booed in discontent of another failed attempt. _

"_I see we have a group of sissies in our midst." Emma jeered. That was a mistake. She soon found herself climbing the pole for the arrow. With yells behind her she could not fail, but she was slipping. As she climbed higher and higher her strength weekend with only mere inches to the arrow she did something stupid. She lunged at the arrow grabbing it and successfully retrieving it but that slight motion caused her to lose all control and fell backwards off the pole. _

"_EMMA!" she heard Regina scream._

_**End Flashback/dream thing…**_

Opening her eyes she could still feel the dust but she knew she wasn't in the training yard but in Regina's chambers. Regina looking down at her with concern

"Emma are you okay?"

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," It came out before she could stop it. The words caused Regina to visibly gulp. Emma leaned in. She didn't know why and it wasn't like Regina was nice to her, but she just wanted, no needed, to kiss her. Regina didn't move. Emma knew Regina knew what was going to happen.

"Stop," Regina stood up faster than Emma could register.

"But-"

"No!" Regina yelled, "You just don't understand. You have heart me!"

"I'm sorry?"

"No, you're not. You don't even know why I am so angry with you."

"I mean I may not know the whole the story or any of it, but I know that I am sorry that whatever it is that it hurt you so much that you hate me." Regina took a moment as if she was contemplating her next words.

"What happened today," the sudden change in topic signaled the end of their conversation.

"Someone tried to kidnap me. I ran up walls and roofs-" the realization of her sudden agility caught up with her, "Holy shit I totally Assassins Creed up the walls!"

"What?" Regina looked at her as if she were crazy.

"It's a game." Sighed tired of referencing thing only to have no one understand her.

"No. Who approached you." Regina took an aggressive step toward Emma.

"I-I don't know their hoods were up." Emma stuttered. Regina turned thinking for a long moment but never vocalizing her thoughts.

"To your room I have much business to attend too." Before Emma could argue she disappeared in puff of purple smoke. Reappearing in her room with a soft thud on her bed.


	7. The brief history Princess Emma

_**Season 1 Episode 7: The brief history Princess Emma**_

Quickly things changed. Both women had become closer. Emma had come to terms with their instant chemistry. Regina though kept fighting the pull she felt to Emma. It frustrated Emma to no extent. Although even if Regina were to acknowledge her feeling Emma wouldn't know what to do. In Boston she knew what she would do, but here where she was out of her element.

That was not the only thing to change. Ever since the failed kidnapping attempt Regina had tighten her grip on Emma's metaphorical leash. There were no more caged outings. Causing Emma to become a restless prisoner trapped inside the castle. No more leaving her room while the queen was away and even when Regna was around she was never permitted to leave the queens presence. It was suffocating. Many days she would find herself pacing back and forth for hours on end. She tried picking the lock to her room only once successful getting out. Only for Regina to place three different lock on the outside of her room; a hook lock, a change lock and pad lock. They would argue about the arrangement multiple times, but to Emma's displeasure it did nothing to change Regina's mind.

Today Emma was determined to get out of her death trap of a room. Recently she had devised a plan, sort of. She pulled herself through the small rectangular shape window of the room to a small inch and a half to two inch lip, receiving a large scrape from the brick building as she slid out. Hanging from the window ledge Emma had a small panic attack.

"This was a stupid idea," as she realized she hundreds of meters in the air one slip and she would be done. For a second she contemplated somehow pulling herself back through the window. "Fuck it I'm already here." Taking her right hand she found a grip spot. Adrenaline pumping she made her way to the sides of the building. She had to remind her shaking body to be slow and calculating. "Don't look down Em," she told herself as made it around the edge praying she could find a way down. Lucky for her the back side had a shingled roof about 20 feet down. The only thing was that the roof was angled so one false move and she would slip off. Taking the risk she stepped off the ledge allowing her grab the ledge with her finger tips. Sighing in relief that her new hidden parkour skills had not failed her she gently dropped the rest to the distance to the roof below. Straddling the spine of the roof she explored the roof tops for quite some time. Although she did climbed down to various roof tops she could not find a safe way further down. Finally after 3 hours Emma found a balcony that she could maneuver down too. As she put herself in position to climb down one of the white double doors opened. Regina soon came into view gliding to the edge.

Emma was struck with the woman's beauty once again and as many times before she found herself think of a time she could not remember, but knew was real. Before she found herself too far into the dream an older man in a black dress coat came out to join Regina. Her mind had recognized the old man as Regina's father. Emma held still not only her movement, but her breathing as well. They were barely audible Emma listened intently.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes father." He stood next to her.

"How is it going with Emma?" Regina dryly chuckled.

"That's not Emma."

"It looks like Emma."

"I can sometimes see Emma, but then she becomes this stranger," Regina just shakes her head. "The Emma I married was serious and diligent. Sometimes I knew what she was thinking sometimes I was so lost trying to figure her out."

"And that's the Emma you want and love, I understand." Her father placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort her.

"No you don't, because I don't. I think…I think I fell out of love with Emma." Emma heart plummeted to her stomach. It's not that this Emma knew why but it hurt… no it killed her to find out Regina did not love her or what was her.

"Regina-"

"No," Regina was struggling not to cry. "I have come to realize. That I don't love the woman she became, but this Emma isn't my wife. I just don't know how to explain it. I have feelings for this Emma."

"Then why not capitalize on this Emma and love her instead of imprison her."

"It's complicated."

"It's always complicated but you will figure it out I am sure of it." Regina's father stepped away from her sensing the queens need to think. After hearing the click of the balcony door Emma climbed down the side of the building. Hearing the noise behind her Regina turned to meet Emma's eyes

"Do I want to know how you got out?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but that isn't today," Emma smirked. There was an awkward pause before Emma continued, "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Regina nodded her head. As they made their way through the castle to the gardens Emma elaborately put a speech together. In the end it all went away. "So in Boston there was this place right by the ocean, it's peaceful and I think a lot there. Like a lot. I know I am just rambling, but there is a point. I have slept with a lot of woman Regina," Emma felt the other woman stop, "all for the purpose of filling a void that I had. I was lonely, so lonely. Imagine it was my birthday for a brief second I thought about going to a bar bringing home a girl, but I didn't because I knew that while she was there I was still going to be alone." Emma shoved her hand in her pockets turning away from Regina. She allowed herself collect her thoughts, "I was alone and lost until I found you, well you found me. I know you hate me for being an Emma I don't remember, but I can't help the feeling of being complete when I am around you. I don't understand it."

"You need to stop," Regina was tearing up.

"No!" Emma yelled, "I don't understand what is going on with us. Am I your Emma or not."

"I don't know!" Regina yelled back. "You look like her and act like her to an extent, but you're not her."

"So what there are two of me? One that is married to you who from what little you have said is a dick and me?

"I don't know, Emma," She sighed heavily. Both took a minute to regroup.

"What happen? Obviously I don't know so can you just tell me instead of me trying to figure out what is going on, which is impossible locked in a tower like Rapunzel."

"I know Rapunzel she is a nice woman once you get use to her snarky attitude," Emma just chuckled. Before rubbing her face with her hands. Regina sat regally on a bench and patted the seat next to her. Taking it as a sign Emma sat next to her. "I loved you. I say it past tense because in the end you were not the person I fell in love with. When we met it was at your birthday party. You were an arrogant person, but your charming ways made up for it. We were betrothed after your party. My mother told me that you chose me because I made things 'difficult'. She was ecstatic her daughter future queen. I will admit it now that I was drawn to you. Your chiseled chin and bright eyes were hard to resist, but I fought it. Then I fell in love with you. I fell hard." Regina Sighed, "You would do the sweetest things like stand whenever I came into the room or you would sneak into my room to leave me notes."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. A lot of things I guess. It started with my mother being the key player in her Nephews fall. She became queen was assassinated leaving me heir to the throne."

"Who did it?"

"Sources tell me it is someone from the white kingdom, your kingdom, but I never looked into it afraid of what I would find."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. My mother was evil and it was best for all kingdoms she did not survive. That was the first thing. People started planting many seeds in your mind one being that I was part of the upraising and that I would do the same once you came into your own crown. I never wanted the crown though. I would have willingly given it to you. In fact multiple times I had offered it to you, but you never took it.

Your mother hated me, still does. She thinks I made you soft and blinded you. I had to work late many of nights, which you resented. It's like I became nothing but a trickster to you; which I never did I never lied to you or ever planned to dispose of you.

You became rougher more serious and to me the love you had for me started to fade. You stopped doing sweet things, sex became a chore, and you stayed out late or didn't come home at all. We found out it would be hard for me to conceive. You were sleeping around. I caught you. It broke my heart. I knew then that the great love I knew was lost. I told you we were done. You became angry. You hit me and..." Regina's Voice cracked, but did not continue.

"D-did I rape you Regina?" Regina looked away, but she did not answer. Emma knew though. She knew the silence was of affirmation. Emma stood up grabbing the back of her head she felt a panic she had never felt yet knew it was a familiar one. The world was suffocating her.

"I told you that you need to leave." Regina continued. "You left. I knew you would leave and never come back. To ensure you stayed away from me I put a bounty on your head. I told everyone you had committed treason and anyone harboring you would die. To keep the looks up I would did thing like light homes on fire for mentioning your name. Soon I was known as the evil queen. A group headed by your mother and what I assumed you have tried to over throw me multiple times, but none have successful."

"This is a lot."

"That is only the short version of the events."

"So wait you say I have only been gone a year?"

"Yes."

"When did we get married?"

"The summer of my 18th birthday, you were 19."

"I am 25 now so that mean…123, give or take 5 years this has been taking place." Regina just watched as Emma added everything up. "Did I even say sorry for being ass? Did I even try and convince you otherwise."

"I don't know Emma. I thought you would say something anything, but I was to shut down to care." The memories of what had happened came rushing back to Regina. So when Emma suddenly dropped to her knees in front of her Emma could not help but flinch.

"I-I'm sorry Regina." Tears building in Emma's eyes caused Regina's heart to melt. Whether this was her Emma or not she undeniably loved her. "I'm sorry that if that was me I hurt you. I'm sorry that happened to you. Please forgive me." Emma's sincerity made Regina's hearts throb with love. Leaning in Regina connected their lips showing Emma she was forgiven.

* * *

_**So I decide to note the bottom because I didn't want to ruin the chapter. Still lots of questions and hardly any answers but be patient every thing will make sense I swear. Hope you enjoyed and as always please leave your comments.**_


	8. The Real Emma Swan

Hey guys glad your enjoying this just a heads up there the bold font is a trigger so be wary doesn't go into detail but still. Thanks for the support let me know what you think.

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 8:**_

"**Emma stop!" Regina cried with tears coming down her face. Emma had Regina's pinned to the wall. She was furious this woman had found out she had cheated, but Regina didn't understand. **

"**You don't understand." She was head started to fuzz. She didn't want to hurt Regina she just wanted to her to see how much she loved her. "Do you know everything I have done for you?" **

"**Get off me," Regina tried to push her off, but Emma was strong.**

"**I love you!" Emma fastened her grip on Regina. **

"**Sleeping with other women is not love. Our marriage is no longer a loving on like it used to be. I don't love you anymore." She felt nothing. She should have felt heart ache. She loved this woman. She had loved her ever since they were teens. "We are done." Rage filled her. She grabbed Regina by her hair pulling her head back.**

"**You stupid cunt," this wasn't her, but she couldn't stop. "Do you think can just leave me? You have been mine ever since I popped that little cherry of yours." Fear appeared in Regina's eyes, but Emma didn't stop. Knowing that she couldn't use her magic against her as Emma was strong enough to with stand her magic. She did the only thing she could think of. Regina connected her knee with Emma's private area causing her to falter. Let go Emma crumpled to floor for only just a moment. **_**'Stop'**_** Emma screamed to herself but she could do. Emma chased after Regina quickly grabbing the woman and dragging her by her hair to the bed. **_**'Stop!'**_** Emma scream but there was no stopping. **

**As this monster of an Emma continued on the internal Emma that stood in the room began to thrash as she tried to protect Emma. **_**'Stop'**_** she screamed over and over racing to Regina but never reaching her until she tripped. Falling she continued to yell stop till her body felt a thud.**

Gasping Emma jumped off the floor dripping in sweat. "What's going on?" a now very startled Regina asked sitting up in bed a sheet wrapped around her. Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering. It was still dark out, but the early morning light was barely peeking over the horizon.

"It was just a bad dream." Emma sat on the edge of the bed using her hands to wipe the sweat off her face. "I am sorry to wake you." Regina leaned across the bed rubbing Emma's back. The action soothed Emma's racing heart but it also burned. Unable to stand the sensation any longer Emma stood up brushing Regina away. Emma quickly gathered her pants and shirt throwing them on.

"What are you doing?" Although she hid it Emma could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Can I please go for a walk outside? By myself?" She needed air like real air. Her dreams were becoming more vivid and disturbing. Regina looked like she was about to decline her some alone time. "Please," Emma pleaded. Regina sighed nodded her head, "thank you," Emma crawled on the bed and sincerely kissed her passionately on the lips.

Rushing Emma found herself sprinting down corridors looking for an escape. Workers and guards a like watched as Emma manically searched for an out. After what felt like an hour Emma found the light of early morning and the fresh air hitting her lungs. Walking into the gardens where she and Regina had been the day before. She stopped at the bench they had sat out lost in thought.

"What if these dreams are real? I am not like that? I don't think," Standing she started to pace back and forth. "I can't breathe." Emma was freaking out again. All her thoughts and memories were mashing and she felt as if she were going crazy.

"Emma," She jumped to find the hooded figure from the market.

"Dude seriously, please don't kidnap me, I really am not in the mood."

"Then willingly come with me."

"No I cant." Emma turned to look away.

"I bet you think you are going crazy." Emma didn't stop, "But if you want to find why you keep having dreams you can't explain. You should follow me." The cloaked figure turned and walked towards the dense forest.

"Fuck me." She really shouldn't have followed, but for her own sanity she needs to figure out what was going on here. The sun was high in the sky before the figure stopped at a small cottage with random chickens and goats mulling about. The figure went inside the house. "This is a bad idea," Emma sighed, but still went inside. Crossing the thresh hold the door shut behind her. Inside sat a group of people who she was for sure rebels. The hooded figure she had followed had finally lowered her hood. Emma could now she was a lanky brunette with a red streak in her hair.

"Welcome to your home away from home your highness." The woman motioned to the small home.

"I- I don't understand."

"You created this place for a way to protect the world from evil."

"Look I am straight up not from this place. I didn't create anything."

"You did though. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but by the end of this you will know the truth." The woman motioned for her to sit. "You probably don't remember me, but I am Ruby." She started to point at the other people in the room. "That's Dorothy, Alice, Astrid and Jasmine. There are more of us than this but we are your head consul. "

"You're all women?" Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes you chose us specifically because you believe that as woman we could go undetected, are persistent, meticulous and could use our female charm to hypnotize the men into doing our bidding." Emma hummed that was actually really true and smart. The realization of what this all meant hit her when it came to Regina.

"So then it's true I am trying to over throw Regina." Ruby only chuckled, while the other woman only gave her a wary stare.

"No," Ruby handed her a drink, "Regina is literally just angry at you for being a dick so she is taking it out on everyone."

"I'm still confused as shit," Emma found a chair and sat messing with her drink.

"Okay let's start from the beginning." Emma took a sip from her drink.

"Regina's mother took over the dark realm. That is where this whole organization started. She was a piece of work Emma. She was training and gathering troops to take over the whole world, but you stopped her. You killed her."

"What?"

"You snuck into her room and poisoned her. When Regina came to poor everything quieted or at least that is what you thought. Your mother started to question your loyalty to the kingdom you were raised in. She became pregnant with your brother and ordered to either kill Regina and lay claim to both kingdoms or lose claim to the white kingdom and be marked for death."

"Why would she do that?" Emma took another sip while everyone watched her.

"Cora's rule left a bad taste in your mother's mouth. Leading her to believe Regina would rule like her mother and possibly use you to achieve her mother's goal. You took Regina's side," Alice spoke up, "There was an attempt on Regina's life."

"She didn't mention that."

"She doesn't know," Ruby spoke up. "You were able to stop it before it actually occurred, but…"

"But?" Emma urged Ruby's sudden death of words.

"It poisoned your heart."

"That is impossible. I am alive I have a heart." Emma was suddenly enraged.

"The poison was slow activating. It was meant to over time blacken your heart until you died." Ruby continued.

"How do you know this?"

"I found you in the midst of one of your rages," Ruby continued, "I almost killed you actually. I realized who you were when you were close to death. So I took you to Astrid who found that your heart had been poisoned."

"I was able to slow the process, but eventually it would kill you." Astrid amended as she fluttered about.

"So how did this come," Emma waved her arms around to be.

"Well you eventually found out who poisoned you."

"Who?"

"You're Mother." Emma stared shocked, "At first we were only to protect Regina from not only other, but from you."

"Me?"

"Because of your darkening heart you were to become more violent and you didn't want that. Then one day it evolved into something bigger. There was a plot to kill not only Regina, but hundreds of innocent people. Although it was hard for you to be morally righteous you choose to save everyone."

"Now we have 200 plants around the realm." Jasmine added

"Of Course I would have be a pain and come up with some secret operation." Emma sighed not only from the system over load, but at her incredible art of being difficult. "What now am I going to die?"

"No, we found a cure." Astrid spoke up again.

"What cure?"

"We found you hear one night drunk and tearing down the place. Something terrible had happened between you and Regina, but you didn't go into detail," Emma gulped a sudden feeling of dread befalling her as she remembered her dream. "The poison had seeped all the way through your heart so in a ditch effort to save you we pulled your heart until we could figure out how to help you. Unfortunately that did not help you still felt the effects of the poison."

"So we pushed you into a portal to a land with no magic without your heart in hopes that it would cure you for the time being," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"It may be the side effect of your body being separated from your heart."

"If I am back here how am I not dead?"

"We found a cure." Astrid said, "A mixture of water from a very lucky lake and some other very rare and difficult healing herbs did the trick. We were also able to bring you back."

"But my memory-"

"Should come back one you put your heart back in your chest." Emma's eyes grew big. This was the key, but could she believe these total strangers. "We get that you won't believe us, so here." A small bag was handed over to her. She did not look in the sack fear full of what she might find. "Take it back to Regina have her very that nothing is wrong and she will put it back in your chest."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are a good person with good moral fiber and you use that fiber for the better of everyone. Although your heart may have clouded your fiber we know you are good. Also whether you want it or not you are a leader and we are your loyal followers." At the end of Ruby's speech they all stood up right fist to their chest to salute Emma. Extremely freaked out Emma slowly stood up. Was she supposed to leave? Was she supposed to salute back?

"Uh I guess I'm gonna go now?" standing she slowly turned towards the door. The woman had not moved from their position. Turning back around Emma instinctively turned around "Oh um," she took her right fist softly beat her chest twice. To which the women dropped their salute. Lifting an eyebrow Emma thanked them then skirted out the door closing it gently, "What the fuck just happen," sighed out. With a quick shake of her head Emma wandered back to the castle.

Well she tried. She was so lost in her thoughts she had not realized she had gotten lost. By the time she had gotten to the castle it was night fall and every guard was on high alert looking for her. That meant Regina was going to kill her. Three men did not say a word, but she knew they were meant to escort her to a raging Regina. Reaching the queens room she stood outside weighing her nonexistent options. "Fuck me," Emma gave up before softly knocking on the door. Regina called for her to enter the room with the small snap of the door her fate was sealed.

"Where have you been?" Regina yelled.

"I-I am sorry I got lost," Emma looked down.

"You expect me to believe that."

"Look I am sorry, okay." Emma shrugged running a hand through her hair, "I've been having these nightmares and I needed space. So I went out for a walk. While I was out there the same hooded figure came up to me. She wanted to give me answers."

"She?" The jealousy that dripped from her voice was evident.

"Yes. So I followed her. Her name was Ruby and she took me back to a cabin. There was a group of them and they told me I don't have a heart." She was now sitting on Regina's bed bag still in hand. "Heart is in this bag."

"Stand up." Emma did what she was told. Regina came up to her then thrusted her hand into Emma's chest. Emma gasped she had never had anyone reach into her chest before. She felt slightly violated, but Regina quickly pulled out, "well they weren't lying. Why is your heart not in your chest?"

"Apparently it was poison and it was slowly killing me by consuming me in darkness?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Both." Emma said just staring at the bag. "I am not sure I understand what any of this mean. They said my heart is fixed and it needs to be put back into my chest then all my memories are supposed to comeback."

"So you are the only Emma?"

"I guess." If that were true that mean she really was a horrible person. That means she really did do all those horrible things to Regina. Regina grabbed the bag from out of her hand. Reaching into it she pulled out a bright red heart, but it was visibly scared with black streaks. Looking up she wanted to tell Regina to not put beating organ back into her chest, "wait-", but it was too late the woman's hand was already in her chest. A wave of emotion and confusion and memories washed over her in a very sudden whoosh then there was nothing.


	9. The Dark Swan

Alright guys this is the end of this season. But just as brief preview of the second season Regina and Emma are not together but are still married. Regina has no idea where Emma is she still continues to rule the dark kingdom. A new group of invisible criminals appear to disappear only leaving a tell tail insignia. The white kingdom ask for help hunting these criminals down, and want to team up but can they be trusted? Does Regina find the leader? Will Emma and Regina reconcile? Where is Emma anyways? Until then please enjoy this episode and leave a review.

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 9: The Dark Swan**_

"Hello Emma," Emma sat up. It was pitch dark except for spotlight on her.

"Who is there?" the silence that surrounded her was deadly. She started walking, but to no avail. It was like being on a treadmill in the dark. "Hello?" Emma called out again.

"Emma." she turned in circles trying to find the source. "What do you fear the most?"

"Uh I don't know." She stopped walking, but kept searching in the darkness.

"I know"

"Oh yeah? What is it if you're so smart?"

"Emma?" Emma turned to see Regina standing no more than six feet away. Emma tried towards Regina but the treadmill effect started again and she could not meet her.

"Your fear is to lose her."

"Regina," Emma called still trying to reach the other. Then Regina disappeared halting Emma's Running.

"You have lost her. Now that you are no longer locked in your mind she will be gone."

"What the fuck is going on!" Emma yelled confused.

"You know it's true. She said it, remember?" _A large mirror with the image of Regina standing on the balcony with her father 'I fell out of lover with Emma' the image repeated._

"Shut up. It wasn't me." Emma yelled to no one.

"Really? Was this not you?" the pervious image cleared away._ Emma stood in a room with a shorter haired woman, who looked exactly like Regina. She knew this woman's name Cora. She was wearing a black negligée while Emma stood shirtless in a bra and pants. 'So my daughter isn't fulfilling her wifely duties I see.' Cora started prowling around her like a cat in heat. _Emma did all she could not to throw up._ 'She no longer can longer provide the much needed relief I need.' Cora took her lips becoming hungry as she continued to kiss Emma. Emma pulled away then walked over to a goblet and poured a splash of wine in to cups in one of them she placed a large amount of a clear poison into the cup. She handed the cup with the poison to Cora before taking a drink of her own cup. The woman gasped in surprise when she realized what had happened. 'I didn't think you had it in you,' the woman's eyes started to fade. 'You forced my hand,' there was a loud bang on the door. Cora started to spit up blood Emma knew it was the end and that she could not get caught. Running to the she jumped over the edge._ "That was you was it not."

"I had to do something she was going to kill so many people," Emma argued.

"How do you think Regina would take knowing you killed her mother? Or even worse that you have cheated on her not once, but multiple times?" _A montage of women moaning as Emma was clearly thrusting into them appeared on the mirror._

"That wasn't me! I had no control over anything except Cora." The faint sound of footprints could be heard approaching her.

"It that the excuse you are going to tell her?" The image changed again of an angry Emma standing away from Regina_. 'You are beyond impossible!' Emma yelled. 'Emma calm down.' Regina tried to hide her fear it was evident in her eye. 'Don't tell me what to do woman! You are so soft and useless! This whole kingdom is falling apart because you cannot get your shit together.' Emma grabbed a vase and chucked it at Regina. Regina shielded herself with her magic as the vase smashed against the magical barrier._ Emma remembered that moment she was not herself and Regina did not deserve this. The sounds of the footsteps were closer now.

"My heart was poisoned I didn't have control of any of this," the voice laughed.

"Is that what you think?" The Emma could see a figure circling in the darkness. "Your heart may have been poisoned, but that darkness was you."

"Your wrong," Emma's voice wavered the feeling of dread consumed her as her realization that this voice may be right.

"You know and I know that the darkness could only grow with negative emotion." Emma's mother was now in the mirror. _Her snow white skin and dark hair sat upon the thrown. 'You tried to poison her! How many times do I have to tell you she isn't like her mother, mother.' 'I am unwilling to take that chance'. 'I will not allow you to harm her. She is my wife and my true love'. 'Then you will die with her'. The guards around her pulled their swords. Emma pulled her own sword in fear and ready to defend herself, 'kill her', her mother ordered. The first two guards lunged at her she dodged them with ease. Slowly they corned her against the wall and window. Panicking she broke the window behind her then jumped out._ "Poor Emma, her mother tried to kill her sparking her darkness."

"Shut up!," Emma yelled in anger only causing the voice to laugh at her. "I am not dark. I am good person who did good things too like creating the Queens." She remembered the name of her organization. The voice laughed.

"You really believe you created a coalition to protect the innocent?" The voice was now standing right in front of her mocking her. "You know, as well as I do, that you created that group to kill your mother without bloodying your hands."

"I-who are you?" Emma gave up arguing.

"You know who I am Emma." The person lingering in the shadows slowly walked into the light teasing her. Finally Emma could identify the person causing her to gasp in surprise. "I am the true you. The better you." It was herself except not this version of her had whiter hair then her own black eyes and lily white skin. She work tight leather clothing without her other self-saying it Emma knew it was her darkness. "I may not have the power to take over you just yet, but I will." An evil smile crept over her face, "now that that heart of yours has tasted the darkness it will only be a matter of time before I consume you." Emma stepped back wanting to get away from dark self. In doing so Emma lost footing and fell back. She closed her eyes only to reopen them when her back hit the ground with a body shaking thud.

Looking up she saw Regina's worried eyes looking at her. Startled by her reappearance in what she remembered as their bed chambers she scrambled back into a nearby bed stand, but still in her seated position.

"Emma?" Looking around memories started to flood her mind. She finally made eye contact with Regina. Her wife. Her love. Her life. Tears started to form in her eyes as all the horrible things she had done to this beautiful woman drowned her. "Emma? Are you okay?"

"My-my Love," Emma pushed herself off the floor taking Regina by surprise into her arms, "I'm sorry." Emma cried tears streaming flooding down her face. "I am so so sorry."

"Emma it's okay," Regina held her as she balled.

"No its not. Please," Emma dropped to her knee holding onto Regina like a vise, "Please don't leave me." Regina was in shock. She had no clue want was going on. Emma was never one to cry. The only time she had ever seen Emma cry was on their wedding day even then it wasn't full on balling like this.

_Emma paced her dressing room in her white military uniform her sword strapped to her hip. A soft knock from was heard on the door. It was her father dressed in his dark blue uniform. _

"_Are you ready, kid?" he stepped into the room. _

"_Is it strange that I am nervous." He smiled at her and shook his head._

"_Not at all." He assured her. "She could have anyone you know." She turned her head to meet his gaze. "She had the grace and charm to make anyone fall in love with her. Many men will see her as a conquest to slay with their untrained swords. The funny part is that she would let them think they had her only for her to them." Emma felt ache in her chest this was not the kind of pep talk she wanted, "but her father continued she doesn't use that ability, because she wants to be loved truly by only one, you. Out of all those people you have wormed your way so deep into her heart that she cannot exist without you. Just as you cannot exist without her." Emma nodded in understanding, "As her wife it is your responsibility to make sure to protect her, keep her happy and most of all make sure you always love her truly." _

_In a different room Regina was getting the final touches done to her. While her mother ranted on about how she had the crown within her clutches. Regina just rolled her eyes. She wasn't marrying Emma for the power. She was marrying her because she loved her. _

"_Mother could you please stop and just be ready to walk down the aisle," Regina sighed. _

"_Do not take that tone with me. I am your mother and one day you will see that all this was essential for your future."_

"_I don't care about the power or the wealth. Even I Emma was a stable boy I would love her." Regina smiled thinking about her soon to be wife._

"_And that is why you will never be anything but a lamb."_

"_Enough Cora, this is your daughter's wedding day. We should all be rejoicing not arguing." He placed his hands on Regina's shoulders, "I am so sad. You have been MY little girl for so long. I am even happier to be giving you away to someone that loves you the way Emma does. I couldn't ask for anyone better than her to take care of you." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Yes it was a big deal that her mother approved of Emma, but it meant so much more that her father approved._

"_Thank you Daddy," He kissed her cheek with his own water smile. _

"Emma please stop crying," she tried to comfort her; "You are frightening me."

"I-I remember it all." Regina gasped. There was no other Emma. It was only her Emma. Suddenly the culmination of their whole relationship came crashing down on Regina. Finding it hard to be touch by her wife Regina pulled her self away from Emma's hold. "I'm sorry." Emma repeated over.

"I can't talk to you."

"Regina-"

"I cannot talk to you if you are balling like a child and I need to know what is going on." Her voice was cold and unpassionate. "I need to know the truth and I need to know it now!" Emma was struggling to compose herself as Regina turned away. A few minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity.

"I killed your mother." It was barely above a whisper, but Regina had heard it. "I seduced her enough to get her to drink the poison then went out the window." Regina's heart was pumping out of her chest. She had always known someone from the inside had killed her mother, but never expected it to be her wife. "I had to she was building an unspeakable army to wipe the realm of all other kingdom, making her the sole rule."

"I don't believe that."

"I didn't either, but there is proof."

"If this were true why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. She was you mother and you tended to be placid when it came to her. I didn't think you would believe me. I didn't know if you would even side with me. I had doubts."

"Doubts? You had doubts! You were my wife if you had proof I would have sided with you and whether or not I was placid to her or not I would have understood."

"I am sorry!"

"Stop saying that!" Regina boomed, "It means nothing to me at this point! You have done so much other than kill my mother to me."

"It wasn't me! I was poisoned."

"It was you! Whether you were poisoned or not, you didn't tell me anything," Rage now seeped through Regina's body. "You kept me out of so much I don't even know if your lying or not." Sighing, her anger sparked from her finger tips, "I need you to leave," Emma wanted to argue, "No Emma leave I have nothing more to say to you. I don't even love anymore. Please leave before I call the guards to drag you out of sight." Turning again Regina was making her leave as a sign of finality.

"I was only trying to protect you harm."

"Look at how good of a job you have done so far," with that Regina exited on to the balcony giving Emma enough time to leave.


End file.
